Law and Order SVU: Heal Me
by teamXtrek
Summary: Elliot meets a friend from the past and things get ugly. Can Naomi set things straight?


Name: Naomi Lune Age: 29

Hair: Golden Brown, Mid Back Eyes: Green w/ Hazel specks

Appearance: Half an inch shorter than Olivia, athletic build, somewhat thicker than most women as a result of all the muscle from the military, semi-curvy figure

Occupation: Special Victims Unit, Cop

Family: Father – Bruce, Mother – Laura, Siblings à Younger Sister – Charity

Info: Didn't have the ideal family growing up past revealed in story, (cruel I know ^-^), went into the marines after high school to get away from home, was deployed overseas into the combat zone, became a sniper in the process, was honorably discharged after nine years, went into law and got accepted into the SVU, have been with them for almost two years

Name: Charity Lune Age: 16

Hair: Brown, to shoulders Eyes: Brown w/ hazel specks

Appearance: comes up to Naomi's shoulder, slim built, not very muscular, semi-curvy

Occupation: High school student Family: same as Naomi

Info: has same past as Naomi, revealed later on in the story

Story Start:

Part One:

The sun was slowly touching the city of New York with its warm rays one foggy morning. Bright, gentle rays gently reached through the black curtains of Naomi Lune's apartment shining on her sleeping face; telling her it's time to wake up. Moaning in annoyance, Naomi shielded her tired eyes from the brightness with her pillow, turning away from the bright orange sphere. Looking at her clock's blinking red numbers which read 7:34, forcing the female cop to get out of bed to get ready for the day ahead.

Naomi trudged into her clean kitchen and poured herself some warm coffee which she readily welcomed. Looking at her calendar, she noticed that she had nothing special going on that day besides work. '*sigh* Maybe I'll go for a walk in the park after work….been wanting to do that for awhile.' Putting her now empty cup into the dishwasher, Naomi walked to her closet and selected this morning's outfit. The final choice consisted of dark brown pants, a semi light green half sleeved shirt, a brown leather country-ish vest, and brown heeled shoes. Putting the clothes on the bed, she grabbed undergarments and did the usual morning routine. Drying her hair down, she put half back in an amber barrette and put matching earrings on. Walking into her room, she put her clothes on and checked herself in the mirror. 'Meh, good enough for today, not doing anything fancy so no need to get to dressy.'

Naomi jumped at her cell phone sounding the good, the bad, and the ugly. Touching the cover of her new blackberry showed she got a text from her younger sister. '_Morning sis. Can u pick me up skl 2day? Mom's mtng._' Naomi rolled her eyes, 'Why doesn't mom just give me custody of Charity?' She texted back, '_Sure thng. I'm kpin u 2nite so pack a bag._' '_K. Luv u mimi!_' '_luv u 2 Riri!_' Naomi put her cell in her pocket after putting it on vibrate, grabbed her badge, gun, knife (habit from the military), and other essentials, took her keys from their hook and went off to work in her black Infinity.

FF Work Naomi parked her car and walked into the ever busy law office she has come to call home with her only real family besides her little sister. "Morning Naomi." The female agent turned and gave the greeter a warm smile, "Good morning Munch. Any cases this fine morning?" "As of now, none." "I'll take that as a good sign." The pair walked to their desks beside the rest of the gang. Agent Lune's desk was surprisingly clean despite all the papers laying on it. Off to the left sat a picture of Naomi and her little sister Charity. Both girls were smiling, Charity on her older sister's back laughing with Naomi trying not to fall over, also laughing along with her.

Suddenly the Captain came out with his jacket, "Everyone, we've got a case at the high school. A male student assaulted a female student. The school nurse will fill you in when you get there. The Elliot, Naomi, and Olivia piled into Elliot's car and went to investigate their morning assignment. Fin and Munch went in Fin's car and followed Elliot's vehicle.

FF Elliot went off with Fin and Munch to question Luke, the male in question. Olivia and Naomi went to question the girl who was assaulted. The nurse told the detectives that Pamela came in looking like this but refused to put blame on anyone. When the two women saw her, they noticed that she had a cut on her forehead and a few bruises. Naomi felt sorry for the girl, 'Poor thing.' Olivia, "I'm Detective Olivia Benson; this is Detective Naomi Lune. Can you tell us what happened…?" "Pamela. Luke didn't mean to do this. He's never done this before." Naomi, "Just tell us what went on Pamela." "I don't know if I said something to set him off or what. I was going to go home but I forgot something in the classroom when Luke came in and started to kiss me. He proceeded to rip my shirt off but I pushed him off and that's when he hit me. Then he just walked off." Olivia, "Do you want to press charges?" "No. Luke is my best friend. He didn't mean to do any of this."

With Elliot, Fin, and Munch The trio walked onto a freshly cut baseball field in search of the boy in question. The coach turned to the agents, "Can I help you gentlemen?" Fin, "We're looking for Luke. Know where we can find him?" "Yeah. LUKE!" One of the players turned his head. "These men want to talk to you." "Sure." Munch, "Mind telling us how your friends' blood ended up on your shirt?" Luke looked utterly confused, "I have no idea." Elliot, "You mean that you have no clue that you assaulted your best friend?" Luke's expression went from clueless to rage. He lashed out and punched Fin in the face while being restrained by Munch and Elliot. Elliot, "You okay Fin?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Luke was hauled away to the station for interrogation along with Pamela.

At Station Olivia and Naomi had Pamela in a room, trying hopelessly to get Pamela to press assault charges against her friend Luke. Pamela, "Luke didn't mean to do this. He's not like this. I am not pressing charges." Olivia, "Pamela, Luke assaulted you. You need to put him away; he may do it again if you don't." "No! I won't. He isn't like this at all. I refuse." Naomi sighed, seeing that this girl wouldn't budge an inch. She and Olivia left the room leaving Pamela with her lawyer. Naomi, "This girl won't budge at all. Even if Luke assaults her again, she won't do him in." Olivia, "I appreciate that she's protecting her friend, but she needs to consider herself sometime before she's hurt, again." The captain came up behind them, "Pamela going to press charges?" Olivia sighed annoyed, "No. She won't budge at all no matter what we do." Two people came up to the trio. Captain, "Are you Pamela's parents?" Woman, "Yes, is she alright?" Naomi, "She's fine. Pamela is in the room across the hall." "Is she pressing charges?" "No." "Then we will." Captain, "I'm afraid that's not possible. Since Pamela isn't a minor, there's no way you can press charges; even if you are her mother." Naomi, "You are free to see her if you want to." Man, "Thank you." The couple went inside to talk to their daughter.

FF 3:30 Naomi is outside the high school waiting for Charity to find her way out of the mob of students heading for home. A small brunette girl waves at the female cop and scampers over to her waiting sister. "NAOMI!" The student tackles her older sister in a big hug. "Hey Charity! Have fun at school today?" "Not really, I got a huge history project due on Friday on a famous person of our choice." "I'll help you if you want but I won't do it for you." "Thanks Naomi." "I was a student to. I remember all the homework I had to do myself. So let's get on home and get something to eat." "Woo Hoo!" Naomi laughed at her younger sister's energy.

Charity skipped happily up to her sister's apartment complex and waited for the door to be unlocked. "Come on come on come on!" "Hold your horses there kiddo." Naomi unlocked the door and her sister shot in like a kid on sugar. Charity scampered off to her room and put her things down and rushed into the kitchen. "You got no food sis." "Yeah, I have to get some shopping done. Wanna go out tonight?" "FIVE GUYS!" "Leave it to you to pick the most random place in the whole city." "I know. You know you love me!" "Yeah Yeah." Charity changed into some faded jeans and a rock tee with converse. Naomi changed into some darker jeans and her rock tee and boots. She also concealed her spare gun which was a little smaller than her work gun on her person along with a knife; Naomi put her feminine wallet in her back pocket and waited for her sister. Charity laughed, "Great minds think alike huh?" "Indeed they do. You ready?" "Always." The sisters linked arms and headed down to get some dinner.

The scent of hamburgers and fries met the noses of the two sisters as they entered the Five Guy's restaurant. Charity always loved the greasy burgers and fries from this place which was stuck in the fifties, (Five Guy's is so kool! It's a restaurant stuck in the fifties. If you find one, all they serve is burgers and fries, seriously. I'm not kidding but the food is really good!). Charity was delighted to see that there was no line and trotted up to the counter. The elderly lady smiled at seeing one of her favorite regulars, "Why Charity, good to see you. Ah Naomi, finally got out of that office of yours?" "Hi Diane. Yes, glad to be out and about now and then." "You two want the usual?" Charity, "Yup." "Sure." "Coming right up." The elderly lady called the order over her shoulder as the girls filled up their cups with a drink and waited for their food. "Here you go girls. Have a good day now." Naomi smiled, "You to Diane." Charity chose a seat by the window looking out into the streets. She always liked to pick out people and guess what they do for a living. Naomi just laughs at her choice of pass time while enjoying her greasy dinner. She had to admit, they do find some new fashions and fashion disaster alerts. Charity wasted no time in digging into her loaded burger. "I never get tired of the awesome first bite. OMG, look at that dude by the bus terminal. That shirt is so awesome. I mean come on, who doesn't like phrases that poke fun at politics. 'Democrats are sexy. Who ever heard of a nice piece of elephant?' That's funny." Naomi just shook her head, "You are something else Charity." Charity peered at her sister over her hamburger. "Don't be dissin' the fashion perp." "No, I be dissin' my sis-Oh what do they want now?" Naomi's cell vibrated in her pocket. The name Munch popped up. "Ah, a text from the Muncher himself, I am honored." Charity laughed at the nickname Naomi gave her friend. '_Captain wants you to come to the office._' Naomi looked confused and texted back, '_What for?_' Munch texted, '_It's Elliot._' '_What he do now? Do I have to kick his $$ again?_' '_Smthn like that. Come asap._' '_Be there in 5. Bringing my sister._' '_K. Hurry, it isn't pretty._' Naomi sighed and threw her garbage away. "We need to go to the station as soon as possible. My partner is being a butt again." Charity, "Is Munch there?" "Yup. Why not bring some munchies for the Muncher to munch on." Naomi paused, thought about what she just said, as did her sister, and the two burst out laughing on the way to the store. "Wow Naomi, and you call me weird." "I have my moments." Charity bought some random things to snack on while Naomi waited by the cashier. Charity was finished and the pair rushed to the station to help out with Elliot.

FF Naomi stormed into the station with Charity following close behind. Munch, Fin, and the Captain waited for her. Naomi huffed annoyed, "I thought I told him to leave the PMSing to us women; nobody listens to me. What happened this time?" Fin, "He just found out that his old cop friend was abusive to his son. He started to punch the guy, then the walls of the interrogation room with his bare hands. He's still in there, just sitting there; he's not talking to anyone. Snaps at anyone who tries to do anything." Captain, "We need you to calm him down. I don't want to put him on report." Naomi sighed, "I'll talk to him if you guys keep an eye on Charity." Munch, "Sure." Naomi whispered to her boss, "Could you tell Dr. Stacey (forgot other doctor's name so I made one up) to be ready for a session? I'm going to get him to talk about why it's so personal again. I know why, I'd get angry to." "Sure, whatever you need. Thank you Naomi." Naomi smiled and headed off to the room where her friend resided.

Naomi quietly opened the door, walked and gently closed the door. Her eyes softened greatly at the sight before her. Elliot sat on the floor; angry, broken, sadness, and helplessness all shown on his face and eyes. Naomi slowly walked over and sat down next to him, not saying a word. She just sat there waiting for Elliot to speak when he was ready, no matter how long it took. "I thought I knew him better than I thought I did." "People have a tendency to hide who they really are inside. We can never be to certain that people are who they say they are. It's human nature to wear a mask; but the good people don't have to wear one. But you can't really find those that don't anymore" "But why did he have to abuse his son? Luke was such a good kid. He didn't deserve anything that his father did to him. Now he has to live with bipolar disease as a result of all this." "At least he isn't beyond help. He can be treated for his condition. Now that the truth is out, they can start to heal their wounds together, as a family." Elliot lifted his head and stared at the wall, "I just don't get why people think that physical abuse is the way to teach your kids." "No one's perfect. They only know what they are taught at home, at school, and the media." Elliot looked at his bloodied hands from when he punched the concrete wall. Naomi took one on then and gently held it. "Come with me." Naomi stood up and Elliot slowly followed. Naomi guided him out of the room and went down the hall.

With the gang minus Olivia Charity grinned at the sight of her sister and her friend, "She has the talent of healing people." Fin, "Not many people have that ability with Elliot. Olivia can sometimes, but Naomi could when Olivia couldn't." Munch, "You just don't find many people like that today." Captain, "We are lucky to have Naomi. Charity, you are extremely lucky to have her as a sister." Charity, "I consider myself very lucky. She saved me from ending up hating everything about myself and my life. We aren't very different from Elliot or Luke. Our father is a scumbag; only caring about carousing bars and clubs. Our mother cheat's on our father all the time because he didn't provide the companionship that she needed. Father comes home drunk, beats on mom and us. Naomi got between dad and me and took my hits for me. One day, she had enough when our father almost beat my mother and me to death and called the cops. She managed to lock him in the basement, but got a few broken bones in the process. She's a guardian angel to those she loves; no matter what sacrifice's she may have to make."

The gang was speechless; gaining a new found respect for their friend. Captain, "After this, we are going to grant Naomi a medal of honor." Mutters of agreement came from the squad. Charity put her hand up, "I herby vote to grant my sister the title of the coolest member of this station. Sorry Munch, she now outranks you in coolness." The team laughed at her remark but agreed all the same.

With Naomi Naomi gently led Elliot to Dr. Stacey's office and sat him down on the sofa and sat next to him. She didn't let go of his hand because he needed her and she was going to be there for him. Dr. "Elliot, do you feel like talking?" Elliot was quiet for a moment, "Might as well. Get the problem out in the open and fix it." Naomi squeezed his hand softly to show she was there for him. "I remember I had a project to do for school. One of those you put in a shoe box and make a scene of a certain point in history." Naomi smiled a small smile and waited for him to continue. "My father helped me make one out of army men. He told me where to put the men and how to position the trees and such. In the morning, I moved one single tree; one tree." Elliot paused for a moment. "My father got so mad. He took that tree, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it. He called me worthless and walked out of the room." Dr. "What did you get on the project." "What?" "What grade did you get?" "I got an F." "Why?" "I didn't hand it in. I was too ashamed of it so I didn't give it to the teacher." Tears started to roll down his face. Dr. "You are not worthless Elliot. It takes more balls for a man to admit how he feels than holding it in." Naomi squeezed Elliot's hand and put her head on his shoulder as he cried. He soon calmed down after a few minutes.

Naomi, "You aren't the only one who's angry about the situation Elliot. You are not the only person in this station who grew up with horrible fathers. At least you had a father that was there for you somewhat." Elliot looked at you shocked. "I know, hard to believe that someone like me didn't have the ideal childhood." Dr. "How about if you go next Naomi." Naomi looked at Elliot who told her to go on. "My father was an alcoholic. He only cared about five things; one: when he was getting paid, two: when he could go out to the newest pub, three: how much could he drink in the evening, four: if he could pick a few prostitutes, and five: how long he could go on like he was until the money ran out. He never gave a second glance to Charity and I." Naomi paused. Dr. "You're doing very well Naomi; you can go on when you're ready." The female agent took a shuttered deep breath. Elliot gently squeezed her hand, giving her his support. "My father would abuse my mother when she didn't bring enough money home and for bills that weren't being paid. He would come home drunk and eventually resorted to beating me. He said that I was a mistake, that I shouldn't have been born, and that I wasn't worth anything." Naomi's eyes started to water. "I left home after high school to join the military. I was so happy to finally get out of that house. My sister was born about a year after I joined. When I got out after four years, I was horrified at what she had already been through. My father would beat her with his hands or anything within reach at the time. I would get in between them and take the hits for my younger sister. This went on for another nine years before he put the last nail in his coffin. I came home to find my mother near death and my father extremely drunk beating her. I managed to wrestle him into the basement. I got a few broken bones in the process and called the cops while I tended to my mother." Tears rolled down Naomi's face. Elliot put am arm around her shoulders and put his head on hers. "You are far from being worthless Naomi." "I could say the same to you Elliot." Naomi gave a small smile to her friend who returned it. The doctor silently walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Naomi, "Let's get out of here. What do you say?" "Why not." "Park? After you get your hands looked at though." "Sounds good to me; let's go." Naomi quickly texted her boss to let him know where they were going, then headed out with her partner.

Elliot went with Elliot to get his hands cleaned up. The doctor removed all dirt and concrete debris and put a type of clear liquid bandage on them. Dr, "Alright Stabler, you are good to go. Just no more use of your fists anytime soon okay." "Sure thing Doc. Thanks." "Have a good day you two." Naomi gave the Doctor a smile and walked out with Elliot towards the park.

The evening was fairly sunny, warm, with a nice soft breeze that ruffled the grass and the tree leaves; adding to the beauty of the scenery. The pair walked along the edge of the park that lined the crystal blue water of the ocean. The sun kissed the surface making it glow; the seagulls flew overhead searching for something to eat, crying their ever annoying cry. Naomi, "Do you go on walks just for the heck of it?" Elliot was surprised at the question, "Never really thought about it. I usually work on house hold things; play with my kids, that sort of thing." "I sometimes take a walk in the park to blow off some steam or just to get out of the house. It's very enjoyable; as long as you don't walk into guys that are just looking for a good time." "Have you?" "Mhmm. Never saw them here after they tried hitting on me." Elliot chuckled, "Have you even ever dated anyone at all?" "Not really. Hardly ever have any time. I did when I was discharged from the military. They were a bunch of morons and broke up with them. Then I got into law and never really dated anyone after that. I almost went out with a few guys from the force but never got around to it." "You mean as sweet and pretty as you are you never had a boyfriend in your life?" Naomi flushed slightly at the comment, "Well if you look at my life, I rarely trust the male population; with the exception of you and the gang back at the station." "What about Charity?" "Nah. All we do is eat fattening food and comment on certain fashions and guess on whether guys are gay, straight, or bi. I tell ya, we find some pretty bizarre~ things in the city." Elliot laughed out loud; Naomi punched him playfully in the side. "No laughing at me." Elliot grinned, "Sorry. You are your sister are a unique pairing." "Thank you. We do our best." Elliot shook his head. "You two didn't turn out bad at all. Sure you might have a small temper but you have every reason to have one." "You have a temper too. But you are still one of the sweetest, family devoted, most loving guys I ever met." "You have those qualities too. You are very devoted to your sister, your job, and your friends. Not many people around here are like that. The gang and I are very lucky to have you on our team." "Aww thanks Elli!" Naomi squeezed her friend's torso. "Hey, it's true Naomi. Ask anyone of us." Elliot's cell vibrated in his pocket. He punched a button and read the message and smiled. "I am being interrogated by your sister." "How so?" "Asking why we are taking so long to get back." Naomi smiled and whispered in his ear. He smiled handing her the phone. Naomi texted her sister a prank message, showed it to Elliot and sent it. The pair laughed out loud waiting for a response from the teenager. Naomi's cell went off with a text from her sister saying '_WTF R U DOIN W ELLI?_' Naomi read the message out loud trying not to laugh but failing. She texted back, '_Luv u sis!_' Charity sent back, '-.- _Me no liki u. Jk! C u sn. B good grl & boy._' Naomi, "We are under strict orders from my sister to be good." Elliot, "Why wouldn't we be?" "She can imagine some pretty wacky crap. I don't know where she gets it from." Naomi leered at her friend, "Don't answer that." "Wasn't going to." "Riiiight." Elliot chuckled at his friend, "You are something else you know that?" "Proud of it."

In the meantime, Naomi and Elliot chatted about random things, bonding even more during the process. They talked till the sun was just starting to set. The sky was getting an orange glow, the clouds were turning purple, the whole world was settling down for the upcoming night. The pair had ended up out on the pier, leaning on the metal railing, watching the sun go down. Naomi, "The one bad thing about sunsets is that they make you think." Elliot smirked, "That they do." "I often wonder what my life would be if I hadn't went into the military, if Charity wasn't born. I don't think my life would be the same without her. As crazy as she may be, she is what kept be going most days. That girl was the reason I came home and why my father ended up in prison and will be for life. I stayed clean for her." Elliot smiled at his friend, "Charity is very fortunate to have you as her older sister. I never had a drive like that. I had to motivate myself all the time. Now I have my kids to drive me to be a role model for them." "They couldn't have asked for a better one than you." Naomi found herself being pulled into a warm embrace from her friend. Surprised, but Naomi smiled and returned the hug. Elliot softly spoke in her ear, "Thank you Naomi." "For what?" "For everything, for being there, for being you." Naomi blushed, smiled, and replied, "Your welcome."


End file.
